Harry Potter and the Time Incident
by Brad the Harry Potter fan
Summary: Harry gets hit by a rogue time turner and gets sent to his past. Can he make changes or will the story continue as before.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Time Incident

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.

A/N: This is my first attempt at a fanfiction so any constructive criticism would be appreciated.

I'll stop babbling on now so enjoy.

Chapter 1: The rogue time-timer.

"RUN!" roared Harry as he thundered past his friends. Ron, Hermione and Neville heard him and turned and started to sprint. Suddenly a green bolt of light hit Neville in the back and he slumped to the ground lifeless. "NOOOOOOO!" screamed Harry throwing himself to the floor as a projectile went flying over him. Unfortunately, the projectile wasn't going much further and hit the floor just next to Harry. "Oh cra-"he didn't finish his sentence because he was being whisked away by some unknown force…

Harry awoke with a start. Where am I he asked himself. It then hit him. "I'm under the stairs again." He whispered. He quickly tried a wandless lumos and it came up positive. He silently casted a wandless notice-me-not charm on the cupboard so his aunt Petunia wouldn't bother him with a list of useless chores. Not a moment too soon as his aunt came walking down the stairs.

He conjured a plate and some bread whilst silently contemplating what to do next. Maybe, he thought, maybe if I just do what they say they will not bully me as much as they did before. No that wouldn't work I tried that last time and look where that got me. Suddenly he thought of a violent yet genius idea. He undid the notice-me-not charm and exited his cupboard.

He entered the living room and flicked his hand up, "Now listen here you vindictive little bitch…" he snarled at Petunia. "You are going to make me a decent breakfast and then lock yourself into cupboard under the stairs so you know how I felt all these years." Petunia just stared at Harry with wonder and amazement.

"What are you going to do" Petunia asked with fear in her eyes.

"I'm going to wake up my dear uncle!" he snarled with a feral smile on his face.

Harry crept upstairs and snuck into his aunt and uncles room. How many times had he been dragged into here by that beast of a man…? No he wouldn't think about that. He was here to do a specific job.

Pointing a finger at Vernon he whispered "Mobilicorpus". With Vernon floating behind him he walked downstairs and stuck him to the ceiling. He then dug into the breakfast of bacon, eggs, sausage and beans whilst thinking on what to do next.

When Vernon Dursley woke up he thought 'this isn't my nice comfy bed.' And his eyes snapped open. "POTTER! PUT ME DOWN IMMEDIATELY!" He bellowed with as much malice in his voice as possible. "I'm afraid I can't do that Vernon." Harry stated calmly.

"And why not boy?" Vernon enquired]

"Because the spell is on a timer that even I can't undo. Anyway why would I? all you've done is treat me with bitterness and contempt whilst I have been living here. And when the spell reverses if you try anything 'funny' you will be locked in the cupboard under the stairs for a week without food and drink… Just like your 'precious' wife."

"What have you done to her. Vernon thundered.

"Only the things you did to me… Except the whipping and hitting because that was all you. But the rest of it… Just say your wife is going to have a few more bruises than the ones you gave her." Harry stated with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. "Oh yea… before I forget I didn't do one last thing… ACCIO VERNONS WALLET!"

The said wallet zoomed into Harry's hand as if it was happy to be there.

"I'll be taking this…" Harry calmly said taking a wad of £50 notes and putting them into his pocket.

"What was that for?" Vernon almost wept.

"For the sums of £50 that I have never seen that was given to you through my vault at Gringotts."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Rouge Time turner

Chapter 2.

A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to upload. You know school and other unfortunate events. Hope you enjoy

Wednesday, 31st July 1991

Well this time has gone better hasn't it. Harry mused silently whist eating bacon and eggs cooked by Dudley himself.

Wow Dudley, these are pretty decent." Harry praised his cousin like a dog trainer would his dog.

"Thank you Harry." Thanked Dudley lapping up the praise like a vampire would blood.

2 hours later.

"So guys, don't forget to pick me up from here in about 5 hours."

"Ok Harry, see you then." The Dursleys then sped off, probably to find a place to move out to before they had to pick him up again.

Harry slowly walked into The Leaky Cauldron, tapped Tom, the old grizzled bartender, on the shoulder and quietly asked him if he could open Diagon Alley for him. Tom agreed quickly when he recognised who was asking him; ran back to the bar after doing so, probably telling everyone that The Great Harry Potter was in his bar just a few minutes ago.

Harry quickly walked through and immediately went to Gringotts, had a short and quiet conversation with one of the Goblins and was immediately whisked down to his vault.

On the way there he asked the Goblin, who incidentally was Griphook, about the immediate service and got a snarl and a reply of "Mr. Potter you are the heir to a most ancient and noble house in both the wizarding and muggle worlds. This means you can get instant access to anything in Gringotts, in reason of course, and we have to comply with as much haste as possible."

"Ohhh." Was the reply from Harry as he sat to think about this new revelation that he didn't know in the old timeline.

5 minutes later Griphook announced that they had arrived at the Potter trust vault…

"Wait 1 minute… Potter trust vault."

"Yes Mr. Potter, you have this 500,000 Galleons every year until you are 15 then you get full access to your main vault."

After this revelation Harry asked Griphook for a money bag and he produced one with a grin saying that it is a bottomless and weightless so it can hold 500,00 Galleons exactly so Harry quickly sked for help putting his money into the bag. Griphook clicked his fingers and the money disappeared and Harry noticed a sign on the bag saying how much was inside. It reads 500,000 Galleons.

Harry and Griphook exited the vault and took a stomach clenching journey back to the top. When they reached the top Harry thanked Griphook for his services and swiftly left the bank with his money bag on his waist.

Harry walked towards a less known wand shop called Harold Chillicum's Wand Crafters est.1369 b.c. He entered the shop and the owner (Mr. Chillicum) said to Harry. "Oh, Hello. Who are you?"

"I am Harry, Harry Potter."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this one. If you did review what core and wood Harry should have for his wand.

-Brad


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter nor am I making money from this fanfiction.

A/N: Finally had an idea for Harry's wand. Hope you enjoy.

"So Mr. Potter, you have decided to come to my shop instead of Ollivanders."

"Yes sir. I heard that your wands are impeccable because you are one of the only wand crafters' around."

"Indeed I am."

"How much for a wand?" Harry enquired.

"About 15 galleons." Replied Mr. Chillicum.

With a flick of his finger, 3 boxes came flying from the back of the shop and landed neatly in front of Harry and Mr. Chillicum flicked his finger again and the lids flew off.

"So Mr. Potter just put your hand over the first box and wait for something to go into it."

Harry did as commanded and as before a phoenix tear covered dragon penis muscle

lew into his hand.

"Such a rare core for a wand for one so young." Mr. Chillicum commented. "Anyway put your hand over the second box and wait for something to hit your hand again."

Harry did so and a piece of white ash hit his hand.

"Wow, with this combination you will be practically unstoppable! I expect great things from you Mr. Potter."

"I will try my hardest sir."

"I don't doubt you for a second Mr. Potter."

After exiting Mr. Chillicums shop, Harry walked to Twilfit and Tattings and ordered 5 sets of silk black robes for Hogwarts and some muggle clothing for the weekends. After he had gotten the robes and clothes he asked the owner of Twilfit and Tattings to shrink his purchases and after the owner did so he placed the bags into his pocket, paid and exited the shop.

Then for the next few hours he shopped for the rest of the items on the school list.

The 1st of September came round faster than before and before he knew it he was on the train having got there 20 minutes early.

He straightened up a little as the familiar arrogant voice of Draco Malfoy. "Move over, move over… Malfoy coming through."

The door to Harry's compartment opened and the ferret like features of Draco Malfoy poked round the corner. "Oh, hello. You are…?"

"Oh, hello. My name is Harry, Harry Potter. And you are?" Harry enquired politely.

"My name is Draco Malfoy. Heir to the Most Noble house of Malfoy."

"Well Draco, would you like to come in?"

A/N: Sorry these updates are taking so long to get uploaded. I had a bit of writers block when thinking about Harry's wand core.

Hope you enjoyed.

-Brad


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter nor am I making any money from this fanfiction.

A/N: This is going to be an AU fic because I really like Slytherin!Harry fics.

"Why yes Harry. I would love to come in."

"Good. Which house do you want to be in?" Enquired Harry attempting to sound nonchalant.

"Slytherin, my whole family has been there." Proclaimed Draco loudly.

"But Draco, do you actually want to go there or do you just want to do what your family has done." Reasoned Harry

"I guess that I only want to go there because my family has been there for generations and I am scared of what my father will do to me if I don't go there." Said Draco thoughtfully.

"So Draco, where do YOU want to go?" enquired Harry.

"Hmm, probably Ravenclaw or maybe even Slytherin because I am quite ambitious and cunning." Draco answered after a few seconds of deep thinking. "Where do you want to go Harry?" questioned Draco.

"I don't really know, I mean all the houses have their own deep and powerful past." Harry said.

"Even Hufflepuff?" Draco exclaimed with doubt in his voice.

"Yes Draco, even Hufflepuff. You know Madam Bones? The current Head of the DMLE. She was a Hufflepuff."

"I guess you are right. Even Hufflepuffs can be brave and strong."

Just then the compartment door slid open with a crash.

"Hello, is there a Harry Potter in here?" Asked the red-headed boy who had so rudely entered the compartment. He looked around and noticed Draco there. "Oh no he can't be here, Harry Potter wouldn't hang around with this evil Death-Eater."

"Actually." Harry said "I am here." He stood up and looked at the tall, lanky boy infront of him.

"Ok then prove it!" he demanded harshly.

"Not until you promise that you aren't going to attack me or my companion first." Harry demanded but a lot less harsh as the boy who had entered the compartment. "Oh yes, what is your name."

"My name is Ron, Ron Weasley."

Harry just lifted up his fringe and showed off his lightning bolt scar.

"Is that enough proof for you Ron?"

"Oh Harry Potter it is you. How wonderful it is to meet you finally. My little sister adores you. Can I have your autograph."

"No you can't have an autograph I'm not some animal to be stared at. I am human to. Please leave me and Draco alone whilst we speak and until you can gain some proper manners." Harry said disgusted with the way his old friend was acting.

Ron sneered "Oh Potter so you thank you aren't good enough for us Weasleys?"

"What, no… I didn't say that."

"No but I could see that you thought it."

Draco then made his presence known again. "Get lost Weasel, before I hurt you.

"See Potter this is what you are going to end up as if you don't stop hanging around with him."

"Weasley… Go away. I have no intention of arguing with you. Not today."

Ron sneered a sneer worthy of Professor Snape, turned on his heel and walked away.

"Well done Harry, you got rid of the git. It was starting to get a bit tense in here."

"Yes well, I did what I needed to do to avoid a fight."

And they sat in silence for the rest of the ride. 

A/N: Sorry this update took so long I was busy with family stuff. So thanks for taking the time out to read and review.

Any constructive criticism is appreciated.

-Brad


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I don't own Harry Potter nor am I making any money from this fanfiction.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate them.

I don't know for sure but this might be a Harry/Daphne fanfiction because I am a fan of it so… you know, if you don't like it move on. I just want to quickly apologise for any mistakes. I don't have a beta or anything like that as I don't know how it works. So I am using good old Microsoft Word spelling and grammar checks.

I can't do Hagrid's accent so I won't try. Sorry.

When they departed the train Harry heard the familiar voice of Hagrid but restrained himself from greeting him like an old friend.

He turned and said to Draco "Be nice. If Weasley insults you ignore him."

"But Harry…"

"No Draco, be nice."

"Ok."

They walked into the Great Hall and Harry heard mumbling from behind him He turned around and saw the familiarly bushy hair of Hermione. He said in what he hoped was a soothing voice "Calm down. It will be ok. All you do is put a hat on."

She smiled at him in response. A shaky smile but a smile nonetheless.

Professor McGonagall stood in front of the new first years and looked at them sternly. "Ok when I call you up, you will sit on the stool and put on the sorting hat."

She went through the names from Hannah Abbot (Hufflepuff) to Draco Malfoy (Slytherin) then finally it was Harry's turn.

He approached the sorting hat with confidence rarely seen in first years, sat down and put it on.

" _So Mr. Potter here again are you?"_

" _Yes I am."_

" _Do you want Gryffindor again?"_

" _No put me in the best place for me."_

" _Ok then Mr. Potter your bravery is impeccable but you have greater ambitions and your plan is cunning so it must be…_ SLYTHERIN"

That announcement was met with deathly silence until Draco started cheering for Harry. Harry took this as his que to start on his way to the Slytherin table. He also made his robes billow in a way that would make Snape jealous. Talking about Snape, he looked at the head table and saw Snape looking at him in something akin to… was that interest. Never even in the last timeline did he look at Harry in anything close to interest. The closest he got was fear during his final moments.

Harry sat down at the Slytherin table next to Draco and looked back towards the head table and saw Dumbledore looking at him with… was that sadness? He looked along to Professor McGonagall and saw her looking at him with longing. Well… this is going to be an interesting year.

As he ate Harry listened in to the conversation around him. There seemed to be 3 different groups in Slytherin. There were the Death Eater sympathisers and then the neutral families and finally the group that supported him in the war. Yes, the group that understood him were substantially smaller but there was still one there.

When everyone had eaten their fill the food disappeared and Dumbledore stood up. The effect was instantaneous. The whole school went quiet and Dumbledore started talking. "I hope you have had a good summer." There was a murmur of assent throughout the school which immediately stopped when Dumbledore continued. "Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the Forbidden forest is just that, forbidden. Also the list of banned items is posted outside of his office. All that being said I just want to say that the 5th floor corridor is out of bounds for anyone who doesn't want to die a most painful death. That's all. I expect you are all tired so if the prefects could lead the younger student to the common rooms. Good night." With that the volume in the hall raised and prefects stood up and started rounding up the younger years and told them to follow them to the common rooms. Harry stood up and followed a female called Gemma Farley.

They went down the corridor in relative quiet only broken by Gemma telling them how to remember their way to the common room. When they reached the common room Gemma said the password (Parseltongue) and they all entered. Gemma told the first years to sit on the floor and await the arrival of their Head of House, Professor Severus Snape. As if he was listening Snape burst into the common room and introduced himself. "Hello, I am Professor Snape, potions master of this school and as Prefect Farley said, your Head of Year. If you have ANY problems, you come to me. Here are the rules. Rule 1: Present a united front. Leave any quarrels inside here. Rule 2: Always follow rule 1. That is all. I bid you all a good night." Snape then took his leave and exited as abruptly as he entered.

"So, to bed everyone, males to the left and females to the right. Good night all." Gemma said.

Harry, a guy called Theodore Nott, Draco, and a guy called Blaise Zabini walked up to their dormitories. "I'm not tired at all." Moaned Nott. "Anyone for a game of exploding snap?"

"No Theodore, we are all tired. Good night." Snapped Draco.

But Harry wasn't aware of any of this as he had quickly and quietly got changed, slipped under his bed sheets and fallen to sleep before his head hit the lusciously soft pillow.

I hope you enjoyed this quite long chapter as an apology for not uploading for quite a while. I've been quite busy with school and other issues.

If you could review and tell me what you thought, it would be appreciated. Thank you.

-Brad


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

I don't own Harry Potter nor am I making any money from this fanfiction.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate them.

Harry woke up after a refreshing sleep. He looked around and smiled. All the other boys were sleeping deeply. He got out of bed, collected his hygiene kit and made his way to the showers. He had a quick wash and went down into the common room.

He had been sat there for about 30 minutes then heard heavy footsteps from the dorm staircases. He turned around and saw Daphne Greengrass on the stairs to the girls' dorms.

" Morning." He said quietly.

"Hey." She replied.

"Do you know the time?" Harry enquired.

Daphne looked at her watch and replied, "Yes, it's about 5:30"

"Ok. What are you doing up so early?" Harry asked.

"I'm going running, wanna join?" She asked brightly.

"Sure." Harry asked excitedly.

Daphne looked at him strangely. "Is there something on my face?" Harry asked

"No, it's just no-one has ever been that excited about going running."

"Well, I'm just glad to have someone to be friends with. My cousin Dudley drove away anyone who even tried to be close to me." As he said this Harry looked round warily as if Dudley was going to appear out of nowhere.

After about 5 seconds of this awkward stalemate Daphne perked up.

"Come on then we need to get moving if we are going to get around the Black Lake."

"All that!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes, where else would we run."

"I don't know maybe the room- "Harry stopped abruptly just before revealing the room of requirement.

Daphne looked at him strangely again and just left it and set off walking towards the door.

"Wait for me." Harry said before running over.

"Ok, so we are going to do 3 laps around the lake then go to the quidditch pitch and run round that twice." Debriefed Daphne.

"How am I meant to do that? Harry exclaimed "I'll die!"

"No you won't. You'll just be sore for a few days."

"That's easy for you to say. You're probably used toit."

"Yes I am. But that doesn't make it any easier."

"OK… You win. I'll do your blasted 100 mile run."

"It's more like 5 mile Harry. Anyone would think you can't run."

Harry thought back to the days when he ran from Dudley during his 'Harry Hunting' days.

"Ohhh, I can definitely can run."

Daphne saw a haunted look flicker across his face and stored it away for evaluation.

When they got back from their run Harry and Daphne were sweating and out of breath.

"Well that was invigorating." Daphne said refreshed

"Yea if you can call it that" Harry complained good-naturedly.

Daphne punched him in the shoulder and said, "Come on, we need to get out of these sweaty clothes."

"Yes ma'am" Harry joked.

"Aren't we the little joker this morning Harry." Came a voice from the boy's stairs.

Harry turned and replied brightly "Good morning to you too Draco. "

A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter. I know it ended quite abruptly but I wanted to update for you as soon as possible. Any questions will be answered in the A/N for next chapter so get reviewing.

Thanks,

-Brad


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I don't own Harry Potter nor am I making any money from this fanfiction.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate them. Sorry about the Jew joke, I didn't mean to offend anyone.

Draco looked a little bit surprised at the quirky-ness of his friend and proceeded to ask him. "Why are you so excited this morning?"

"Well, if you just spent 2 hours with the prettiest girl in Hogwarts you'd be happy too."

And with this proclamation he swept away up the stairs.

Draco looked at Daphne shell-shocked. She just giggled and glided upstairs

Breakfast later on.

Draco was sat on his own waiting for Harry and Daphne when the mentioned people walked into the Great Hall nearly arm in arm. "Hey Draco," they said in unison.

"What's with you two getting close?" Draco playfully asks.

"Well Draco, if you get close to a girl you might be able to continue the Malfoy line. I saw Pansy looking at you with interest last night."

Draco turned away in horror, blanching at the thought of being Pansy Parkinson's love interest.

"Don't do that to me Harry, God damnit."

"It's true Draco, I saw it too." Daphne said with humour evident in her voice.

"Has anyone got any bleach." They heard him say underneath his breath.

Harry was shocked, he didn't think that purebloods knew about muggle things.

"Yes, us purebloods aren't as anti-muggle as you think Harry, it's just an act." Daphne put in with obvious humour in her voice.

"Well then, now that's sorted out let's get onto more important stuff. Like how much time you 2 have spent together lately yet you are so close, from what I know; Daphne you are more calm and reserved and Harry it is hard to gain your trust as you have probably been abused in some way, shape or form."

"What the fu-dge," Harry said just as Professor Snape walked past.

"Yes, that's right Mr. Potter keep the profanities to a minimum please."

"Yes sir. Anyway, how did you know about my abuse?"

"Well it's really simple, 1. You were getting dressed secretively, 2. You are really reserved, 3. You flinch if someone moves their hand around you."

"Wow, I didn't think I was being that obvious, please don't tell anyone."

"We won't will we Draco." Daphne put in looking at Draco very angrily. "And you… don't be prying into other people's lives."

"No we won't and I won't do it again Daphne."

"Good, now, what were we talking about."

The rest of breakfast went by with no major incidents. The it was time for the first lesson, Transfiguration.

"So, then class who can tell me the principles of Transfiguration?"

Professor McGonagall looked around to see one eager hand of one of her lions, Hermione Granger. She sighs, "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Well the principles of Transfiguration can be split up into 3 different sections…" Professor McGonagall looked around bored as Hermione kept talking, putting people to sleep almost as effectively as Cuthbert Binns, the History teacher.

"Ok, Miss Granger that is enough, please try to put your answers in your own words next time, and shorten your answer." Professor McGonagall lightly reprimanded.

"Yes, Professor," Hermione replied looked thoroughly chastised.

Harry looked up from his doodling and heard the last of Hermione's telling off. He smirked and nudged Draco.

"Look at the bushy hair, buck toothed girl, she hasn't had her hand down the whole lesson and now she's getting told off for it."

Draco sniggered and Professor McGonagall looked around and said,

"Who just sniggered?" Draco was just about to put up his hand when Harry grabbed it, and whispered, "Don't worry, I've got this one," Then louder he said, "It was me Professor, I apologise, I was remembering a joke my uncle told me when we were on our way to Kings Cross."

"Oh yes, and pray tell, what was this 'joke?2"

"Well, it went something like this. What do you call a flying Jew? Smoke." And with this last comment he started rolling along the floor laughing while all the muggle-born people did the same, the purebloods just sat there confused."

"That's 20 points from Griff… Slytherin!" She quickly said. "For making a racist joke and for disrupting the class."

Harry just laughed even more. He was sure he heard McGonagall say, "He's so like his father."

A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter, sorry it took so long I was busy trying to sort out my cadet portfolio ready for my promotion.

Thanks, Brad


	8. Apology

Sorry this story hasn't been updated in a while, I've been really busy and will not let me upload my file. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon. Thanks for being so patient. Review please

-Brad

P.S: I will start replying to reviews in my end of chapter A/N's.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I don't own Harry Potter nor am I making any money from this fanfiction.

A/N: Anything in bold is a direct quote from the books. Sorry to anyone who didn't understand the joke.

The rest of the lesson went by without incident and at the end of it, Harry walked out of there and felt like he had actually learnt something.

Then came the second lesson, Potions. It wasn't like Harry wasn't looking forward to Potions, as he was, it was just the way Snape acted in the last timeline. But Harry had a suspicion that Snape would be more reserved as he (Harry) is a Slytherin.

So, just like before Snape strode into the classroom like an oversized bat and said, " **There will be no foolish wand waving in this class."** Then proceeded to do roll-call. When he reached Harry's name, his upper lip curled in contempt, " **Harry Potter. Our… New… Celebrity.** " He carried on then when he finished he said. " **You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."** Harry and Draco shared incredulous looks as if to say, 'Is this really our Head of House?' They then turned back around and heard Snape say, " **POTTER! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"**

Harry quickly answered, " **A sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death,** " Snape quicklyasked another question, " **Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"**

" **The stomach of a goat** sir."

This continued for a few minutes until Snape finally conceded defeat after a question about Monkswood and Wolfbane. He then turned around a wrote on the board and wrote on it the recipe for a simple potion to cure boils. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get on with it!"

Harry quickly flicked his wand at the board then down at a piece of paper (A trick he had learnt from his mother's journals and portrait in the other timeline) and then hurried to get the ingredients. Harry then brewed the potion perfectly and just as he was putting the final ingredient into his cauldron, Snape walked past his cauldron and hissed, "Wrong thing Potter, use the powdered beetle eyes if you are so intent on using your mother's methods." Harry looked up and discretely nodded in thanks and continued making sure to add the right ingredient this time. Soon it was the end of the lesson and Harry, Draco and Daphne walked out of the classroom to lunch. When Harry sat down Draco asked, "What did Snape tell you? I heard something about your mother."

"Oh, he was only telling me that I was doing something wrong." Draco was about to ask what that had to do with his mother, then remembered about his promise to Daphne and closed his mouth. Daphne noticed this and smiled.

When lunch was finished they went to Herbology and learnt all about Venomous Tentacula and its healing properties. Then it was time for Defence Against the Dark Arts. As they entered the room the first thing they noticed was the overpowering smell of garlic (supposedly to ward off a vampire), and the lack of a teacher. When they had all sat down and gotten comfortable Professor Quirrel swept into the room and stuttered out, "G-g-g-good m-m-m-morning c-c-class, h-h-how are w-w-we t-t-today?" The class all intoned, "Good, Professor Quirrel."

"E-e-excellent, S-so t-t-today w-w-will b-be a p-p-practical l-l-lesson." He said looking terrified at the thought of doing a practical lesson. They all cheered and followed him to the staff room. They all filed in and stood in a line until Quirrel said, "Now then, who wants to be my volunteer," without the stutter the class was used to. They all stood shocked as Quirrel waited for an answer. "Well then, if you don't want to co-operate I guess I will have to choose one of you!"

A/N: Sorry to leave you all on a cliff hanger like this I just couldn't help it. Hope you enjoyed.

-Brad


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I don't own Harry Potter nor am I making any money from this fanfiction.

A/N: As before, any bold writing is a direct quote from the books.

"Potter, come up here with your wand and hold it out in front of you."

Harry looked around and grudgingly walked up to the front of the class. As soon as he was stood where Quirrel motioned the afore mentioned man waved his wand and the ground rose until he was stood on a podium.

"So, I'm here to teach you how to how to defend yourself against the evil in this world. So for our first lesson I'm gonna teach you the disarming charm. So the incantation is Expelliarmus. So Potter what I want you to do is swish your wand towards me and say the incantation. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

Harry did as he was asked and said, "Expelliarmus." Quirrel's wand flew out of his hand and into Harry's.

"Well done Potter. First try."

"Thanks professor,"

Harry walked over to Quirrel and gave him his wand back.

"Mr. Malfoy, why don't you give it a try?" Quirrel asked.

Draco swaggered up to the platform and held his wand out in front of him, "When your ready professor."

"Oh, I'm always ready Mr. Malfoy, that's the whole point of me being Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, to teach you that you don't have to wait until your opponent is ready."

"Ok then… EXPELLIARMUS!"

Quirrel's wand twitched in his hand put didn't fly out like Harry made it.

"Ok, Mr. Malfoy, were you imagining my wand flying out of my hand?"

"No sir."

"Well that's where you went wrong then, you have to imagine the outcome whenever you do magic."

"Ok." Then Draco shouted, "EXPELLIARMUS!" This time Quirrel's wand did fly out of his hand but instead of going to Draco, it went to Harry again. Harry caught the wand and passed it back to the professor. "Thank you Potter." Quirrel said.

Harry was going to reply when he heard an ominous voice from seemingly nowhere said, "You fool, you should never be polite to Potter, he was the one who vanquished me."  
Harry said,  
"I'm sorry professor, did you say something?"

Quirrel looked flustered and replied, "No, no I did not."

"Oh ok then." Harry said and sat back down.

After the lesson, Harry met with Draco and told him about the mysterious voice that seemed to come out of the back of Quirrel's head.

"Don't worry about it Harry. It was probably just your imagination."

"Yea, I guess." Harry replied dubiously.

"Anyway, It's lunch now so you should be worrying about what you're gonna eat."

Harry smiled and sped up so they could get to their usual seats at the Slytherin table.

When they got they saw that Daphne was already there with her friend Tracey Davies.

"Hey guys." Daphne said as they got closer.

"Hey Daphne." Harry and Draco said as they sat down. Harry next to Daphne and Draco at the other side next to Tracey.

"So who is this?" Harry asked indicating towards Tracey.

"Well, her name is Tracey Davies, she is a pureblood whose family originates from France."

"Ah, ok then." "Hello Tracey, I'm Harry Potter, it is a pleasure to be in your acquaintance."

"Hello Harry Potter, and I think the pleasure is all mine."

A/N: Sorry for making this update last so long. As 21 Pilots once said. 'I do not have writers block my writer just hates the clock.' I don't know when I can get the next chapter out because I have to go shopping for my school uniform as school starts soon.

Thanks for waiting.

-Brad


End file.
